This invention relates to a gas cutting torch for fusion-cutting the iron materials like steel frames and iron plates by jetting out of the main cutting tip the mixed gas obtained by mixing gas and oxygen for igniting it, and thus by utilizing the main flame which has been formed on the main cutting tip.
This type of gas cutting torch adopts conventionally the way of setting a fire by utilizing a separately installed ignition device or lighter.
The reason for it is to design the gas cutting torch in a lighter-in-weight and compacter-in-size version and to alleviate an operator's fatigue or to reduce the operators inconvenience because, in case of a manual gas cutting torch, the operator holds it in one of his hands and performs the fusion cutting work while moving the torch at his disposal.
However, in case of the gas cutting torch, there is a need for extinguishing the fire from time to time during its usage, and it is troublesome to reset a fire using a lighter on each of such occasions. Moreover, holding the gas cutting torch in one hand and handling the lighter with the other hand at a high platform, for example at the construction on-site for a building or a bridge may involve a danger for the operator to fall down from it since both his hands are occupied.